425 Jan
Adult Female Year First Identified: '''2001 as a subadult. '''Offspring Of: Not known at this time Known Litters of Cubs: ''3' (known to us) '''Darting Attempts: 425 Jan was successfully sampled in 2005 or 2006 by former wildlife biologist Tamara Olson, who obtained a tissue sample. 425 Jan was successfully darted in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. 'Identification:' In 2011, the bear monitor prior to Ranger Leslie described 425 Jan as a medium sized dark blonde adult female with a long, rectangular muzzle, and large erect oval ears . In 2013, 425 Jan was described as dark blonde with large poofy dark blonde oval ears. Her face was described as narrow, with short facial hair, a long straight snout, and a lower lip droop. 425 Jan has very white claws. Bear 477 Sara also has white claws. One way to help tell 425 Jan and 477 Sara apart is that 477 Sara's 4th claw on her left paw is dark. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Over the years, 425 Jan has been observed mostly in the riffles and the cutbank areas. 425 has not been observed in the areas with higher concentrations of people. 'Life History:' '2001:' 425 was identified as a subadult with the nickname Fawn rather than Jan. She was recorded using the Brooks River in July and the fall. '2002:' 425 Jan is identified as an adult with 1 spring cub. She is recording using Brooks River in both July and in the fall. '2003:' 425 returned with her yearling, a very large male nicknamed Sydney. She is described as leaving the yearling alone for long periods of time while she fished hundreds of yards away. In 2003, 425 Jan used the Brooks River in July and the fall and is described as having a light brown coat with ears a similar color as her head. Her muzzle is described as long and narrow. '2004:' In 2004, 425 Jan used the Brooks River only in July. '2005:' In 2005, 425 Jan was again recorded as using the river only in July. '2006:' In 2006, 425 Jan was recorded using the river in both July and the fall. Despite an injury to her left front leg, she is described as fishing successfully with her condition improving throughout July. '2007:' In 2007, 425 Jan fished the river both in July and the fall. '2008:' In 2008, 425 Jan was recorded using the river only in July. '2009:' 425 Jan returned to Brooks River with 3 spring cubs, her 2nd known litter. 'September 2009:' 2009.09.07: 425 Jan and her 3 spring cubs quickly made an appearance in the lower river, but quickly headed upriver per Brooks Camp tweet: JAN 425 INFO 2009.09.07 w 3 SPRING CUBS OBSERVED IN LOWER RIVER & QUICKLY HEADED UPRIVER BC TWEET.JPG|9/7/2009 Brooks Camp Tweet re: 425 Jan with 3 spring cubs observed 2009.09.13: Ranger Jeanne's photo 425 Jan's 3 spring cubs #1 and Ranger Jeanne's photo of 425 Jan's 3 spring cubs #2 2009.09.19: '425 Jan is seen with only 2 spring cubs. '''2009.09.27: '''425 Jan is seen with only 1 spring cub. '''2009.10.08: '''425 Jan is seen for the last time in 2009 with 1 spring cub. '2010: 425 Jan returned to Brooks River with 1 male yearling from her 2009 litter. She was recorded fishing the cutbank and below the riffles. She fished Brooks River in both July and the fall. '2011:' 2011.07.01: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 425 Jan 'Ranger Jeanne's photo of 425 Jan, 07/01/2011. She was recorded in both July and the fall and is described as fishing successfully though she left the river by mid-September. '2012: 425 Jan returned to Brooks Camp with 1 spring cub, her 3rd known litter of cubs (known to us). She was seen outside of a monitoring session near the cutbank area. 'September 2012:' 2012.09.09: 425 Jan and her spring cub video by Ms DebbiB '2013:' In 2013, 425 Jan was described as dark blonde with large poofy light blonde oval ears. Her face was described as narrow, with short facial hair, a long straight snout, and lower lip droop. '2014:' We do not currently have any 2014 information on 425 Jan available to us. '2015:' We do not currently have any 2015 information on 425 available to us. '2016:' 'September 2016:' 2016.09.13: Cam viewer and park visitor, Stephen Brkich observed 425 Jan at Brooks Camp during his 2016 trip. His photographs of 425 Jan were identified by Ranger Tammy Carmack, 2017 KNP&P Bear Monitor. 2016: 425 Jan is not listed as observed on the 2016 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List , but keep in mind that does not mean 425 Jan did not use the Brooks River area in 2016. '2017:' 'July 2017:' 2017.07.14: 'This 7/14/17 video by Brenda D is identified as 477 Sara when it is actually 425 Jan. 425's all white claws on her left front foot can be seen at 0:03. 477's 4th claw on her left front foot is brown. ''(I believe this video is of 477 Sarah, not 425 Jan. The dark claw can blend in with the rock or ground and make all of her claws appear white-Ranger Jeanne, 7/22/18.) '2017.07.15: ' NPS staff observed 425 Jan at Brooks Camp. (I believe the photos below are of 477 Sarah rather than 425 Jan. Compare the claws in the NPS photos of 425 Jan from 2006-2012 to the photos below. I believe the IDs for 425 Jan and 477 Sarah were swapped starting in 2013-Ranger Jeanne, 7/22/13.) On 11/09/2017 Ranger Dave shared this 07/15/2017 NPS photo labeled 425 Jan : JAN 425 PIC 2017.07.15 NPS PHOTO via RANGER DAVE 2017.11.09 09.54.jpg|425 Jan 07/15/2017 NPS photo provided by Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 09:54 JAN 425 PIC 2017.07.15 NPS PHOTO via RANGER DAVE 2017.11.09 09.54 ZOOM.JPG|425 Jan 07/15/2017 NPS photo provided by Ranger Dave 11/09/2017 09:54 (zoom) '''August 2017: 2017.08.13: 'This 8/13/17 video by Brenda D is labeled as 477 Sara when it is actually 425 Jan. You can see the all white claws on her left front foot when she stands on the rock at 1:14. 477 Sara's 4th claw on her left front foot is brown. ''(I believe this video is of 477 Sarah, not 425 Jan. The dark claw can blend in with the rock or ground and make all of her claws appear white-Ranger Jeanne, 7/22/18.) '''Prior to 2017.07.21: Ranger Michael Saxton was able to successfully dart 425 Jan. 2017.07.xx - 2017.08.02: 425 Jan does appear on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 'Fall 2017' 2017 Fall: 425 Jan does not appear on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' 425 Jan has had 3 known litters of cubs (known to us): '2002': 1 spring cub, 1st known litter (to us). '2009: '''3 spring cubs, 2nd known litter (to us) '2012: 1 spring cub, 3rd known litter (to us) '''Known Relatives: Add here 'Darting Attempts:' '2005 or 2006:' Tissue Sample Obtained by Wildlife Biologist Tamara Olson 425 Jan was successfully sampled in 2005 or 2006 by former wildlife biologist Tamara Olson, who obtained a tissue sample. '2016: '''None Known There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 425 Jan by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 for the genetics study. '2017:''' Successfully Darted by Ranger Michael Saxton 425 Jan was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017 for the genetics study . Ranger David Kopshever also commented on November 9, 2017 at 09:45 with a list of known bears darted in both 2016 and 2017. 425 Jan was included in the 2017 list. JAN 425 INFO 2017 DARTED RDAVE COMMENTS 2017.10.26 09.14 & 09.52.JPG|Ranger Dave's October 26. 2017 09:14 & 09:52 comments re: 425 Jan darted by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study during the 2017 season. JAN 425 INFO 2017 DARTED RDAVE COMMENTS 2017.11.09 09.45.JPG|Ranger Dave's November 9. 2017 09:45 comment re: 425 Jan darted by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study during the 2017 season. Category:Bear Book